


Marquez Rhapsody

by liesorlife



Category: motogp - Fandom
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Marquez the musical. Chapter 1!! Showing how little respect he has for everyone.





	Marquez Rhapsody

This is my real life  
It's not just fantasy  
Stalled on the start line  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look at my results  
You'll see. 

I am Marc Marquez  
I need your sympathy.  
Because I hit him yes I did.  
Now I'm at the back of the grid  
Anyone my bike hits  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me! 

Oopsie just hit rossi  
There's a screw loose in my head  
Now I'm out the race I lead  
Honda, the seasons just begun  
And now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Maverick, oo-oo-oo he makes me wanna sigh  
Should I run him off track again tomorrow?!  
I just carry on, carry on.  
Because I'm clearly all that matters. 

Too late my crime is done  
Mangled Espargaros exhaust  
Just a shame that I got caught!  
Hello mr steward, got a penalty!  
Got to ride down the pitlane coz I hit him!  
Alex oo-oo-oo he's much much quicker than me  
I sometimes wish he'd never been born at all! 

I see a Ducati out in front  
It's dovi, it's Dovi  
At least it's not Lorenzo! 

Rins and Miller fighting, it's very very frightening me!  
Where is Dani? Where is Dani? Where is Dani, he's too slow! He's to slo-o-o-o-o-o-w!!!  
Im just a head case nobody loves me  
He's just a head case throw him out the country  
Spare us the whines of his team boss if you please! 

Here it comes, easy win. Will you let me win?  
No, we will not let you win  
(Let me win!)! We will not let you win  
(Let me win!)! We will not let you win  
(Let me win) Will not let you win  
(Let me win) Never let you win  
(Let me win) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh Andrea, oh Andrea, oh Andrea let me win! 

If I could have a race winning bike yes please, yes please, yes pleeeeeeaaaase! 

So you think I ignore flags and tell loads of lies?!  
Would I wipe out my team mate and leave him to die? 

Oh baby even though I seem crazy!  
Im Marc Marquez and my riding gets worse every year! 

All those bikes I've clattered, even poor taka. I escaped penalty.  
I just wanna wreck bikes you see! 

 

....

Tell me where'd Jorge go?!


End file.
